The present invention relates to apparatus for power steering.
A power steering apparatus of a known type includes a speed reducer including a worm shaft to which a rotational force is transmitted from an electric motor, and a worm wheel engaged with the worm shaft. US 2010/0260448 A1 (Hafermalz et al.) shows a speed reducer including a holder member which holds a bearing for supporting the worm shaft and which is movable in a radial direction together with the bearing, a biasing mechanism for urging the bearing in a direction to decrease an axis-to-axis distance between the rotation axis of the worm shaft and the rotation axis of the worm wheel, and a buffer member for cushioning collision of the holder member in a holder receiving portion.